Yu-Gi-Oh! Attribute Rulers
by AnAwesomeGuy
Summary: This is the story about 7 heroes and how they fought against a crime syndicate. First chapter is up and it is just an A/N for now, first REAL chapter will be up soon. OC's needed. There's no real place to put any non-anime/manga YGO fic, so I plonked it here. Rated T, as I have no plans of this getting too dark.


Wassup fans of Yu-Gi-Oh! This first chapter will not have much words or writing or etcetera, mainly because this is more of an announcement/authors note.

I'm a big fan of Yu-Gi-Oh!, and something I've noticed is that there isn't much fully AU fanfics out there about Yu-Gi-Oh!. Most of them are just spin-offs about the show rather than it's own storyline and characters etc.

None that I can find anyways...

But I digress. First off, I AM accepting OC's, mainly because to take the time to make character decks, write the drafts and then script the duels would be a pain, so by cutting out one of the middle men it makes my job easier.

Now, I'm looking for six main characters to go along with my own main character, Ryuri Daniels. Onto the plot!

If you're sending in an OC to be a main character and I do not choose it, do not worry, I will try to include you anyway!

Mainly because the plot involves a futuristic world (set before 5D's, Zexal and ARC-V's (assuming that takes place after Zexal)) around 50 years after GX. Dueling has come far, and allot of wealthy families can pay to make their own archetypes.

But, the head of a crime syndicate is using a mysterious force to brainwash citizens of Blackjack City, so he can find the fabled Attribute Lords, a set of 6 cards that is said to unlock a card that is so divine, it is said to be related to the God cards of Ancient Egypt.

If you haven't guessed, the 6 lucky OC's will be of each archetype, and will be listed below for me to edit.

DARK: Filled

EARTH: Open

FIRE: Open

LIGHT: Open

WIND: Open

WATER: Filled

Each OC must have a custom archetype that is fair, so as to not make any new meta's (which are kinda annoying)

If you send in an OC, you must follow the criteria below (I will use my OC as an example.). For deck lists and/or card effects you have made, use .

When a card effect is activated, or a monster summoned, I will explain it's effect, level, name, attribute and all that shizzle in **bold**.

Try to make OC's of the main characters in their teens, more specifically high school age, for a later plot point.

OC Form (sent by PM please!)

Name: Ryuri Daniels

Age: 16

Nationality: English/Japanese (Mother was Japanese, father is English.)

Facial Appearance: Thin, slender frame, not very muscular, pale skin, green eyes, brown, messy hair.

Clothing: Changes between a White, Purple, Red, Green, Brown and Blue T-Shirt everyday, with corresponding converses and sweat bands. Wears black jeans, a black bag and a black hat.

Duel Disc: A sleek, golden duel disc that shines and has a trim that glows a different colour depending on which of his monsters are on the field.

Attitude: Ryuri is very shy at school, but has a determined attitude while dueling, and is sometimes cocky when around people he is not threatened by.

Bio: Ryuri is picked on allot of school, and was discouraged by his teachers when they all told him how Duel Monsters was a waste of time.

Ryuri lives with his dad on the upper level of a small news shop, which also sells Duel Monsters. When he was 13, he won a competition that allowed him to make his own archetype (similar to Judai).

Ryuri has no friends but hopes to change that when he realizes he's more than just a small time duelist...

Archetype: ATTRIBUTE Mech (several versions)

Deck List: DO NOT send me the link, as FanFictions servers will block it and I will not get it! Just send it to me in a separate PM

Extra Notes: Anything else you would like to include that does not fit other criteria.

The first arc of the Attribute Lords (name only temporary, until I think of a better one) will be 8 episodes long, to introduce Ryuri, the 7 OC's and the villain. Thanks for reading this very long authors note, and I hope my chapters will be as long.

If you have any suggestions or would like to correct me on any grammar mistakes (I should be fine on the spelling) then just leave a review, but please don't flame!

AnAwesomeGuy, Signing Out!


End file.
